Thank You Captain America
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Steve helps a young woman get through Memorial Day. Don't forget our troops, yesterdays and todays. One-Shot Rated T cause I'm paranoid


Bombshell1701 wrote a story regarding Memorial Day and it left me inspired to write this little piece. I'm so grateful to our men and women in the armed forces, there really are no words to show just how grateful I am but I still want to say thank you to the families who have lost someone in the military. You sacrificed so much as well as your loved ones, thank you for giving us a hero.

My friend gave me permission to share a bit of her story, she lost her brother two years ago in Afghanistan. Some of the words my character says, were actual words my friend used to describe her pain.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just my character, plot and mistakes.

Say, did anybody else notice how quickly The Avengers became one of the top forty in the movie category? Just me? Alrighty then.

* * *

It's warm today. Somehow, it just feels...wrong. There's a gentle breeze which manages to send shivers down my spine even though it's not cold. Looking around, I see the other people talking to each other, acting like they have so much in common when in reality they only have one, death. Normally, the cemetery isn't this crowded but it is today. Memorial Day. A day to remember our fallen heroes, those whom lost their lives while trying to keep us safe. They have their own area, the military personnel, I mean. I used to wonder why that was but now I know. They sacrificed so much besides their lives, they deserve to have their own place. Many think that they just die, that they gave their lives and that's it but I know different. They sacrificed their families, their friends, all those who knew them. Don't get me wrong, I'm damn proud of them even if I didn't know them personally but there are times when I wish I could hate them.

There hasn't been a generation in my family where somebody wasn't in the military. There are stories which are passed down to the younger generations, stories of valor, stories of friendship, stories of sacrifice. I've heard them all so many times, I feel like I could write them down and publish a book. Some are so incredible, I'm positive they're movie material. That's something that nobody in my family would ever agree to do, our soldiers died for their country, not the fame or recognition. So many people watch war movies and think it's so cool but it's not. It's painful. They don't see the raw emotion behind the victories, behind the losses when the men and women realize just how many friends they will never see again. That's why sometimes I wish I could hate them, they signed up knowing there was a possibility they wouldn't come back and yet, they did it proudly.

My brother died two years ago. He was twenty-three, the age I am now. It feels weird knowing we're the same age even though he was born two years before me, that I'll continue to get older but he'll stay the same age. He was a marine. He really loved his duty. I can't help but smile at that, he never called it his job or work, it was always his _duty_. He was born to be a marine, he would always say. There are moments like these, when I hate him. He loved being a marine, even though he knew there was a chance he would leave and not come back. He was being selfish, he didn't think about me or our parents, he just signed up because he wanted to be like dad, our grandfather and the men before that. What a selfish jerk! Then there's my cousin, he's in the army. They would always play around, trying to decide who was better. I guess my cousin won because he's still alive. He says my brother died doing what he loved but I can still see the pain behind his eyes. I can only pray to God that his family won't go through the hurt we're going through. It's a numbing pain, it might not make sense but that's how I would describe it. It hurts but it doesn't at the same time. Maybe I'm just not sure how to put it in words.

Now, I'm crying. The last thing I wanted to do was cry today, my parents don't need to see me like this so I move back towards the lonelier area and sit on a white bench. It's pretty lonely here and I wonder why until I see the dates. These are very old graves. Some are from the late thirties or early forties, no wonder there are very few people here, most of their friends and family are probably long gone. That only makes me cry more. When my parents die, when I die, who will remember my brother? Will his grave sit lonely and forgotten as well? His family cried for him but then the world will forget he ever existed.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I shake my head as I continue to cry but don't look up. I feel embarrassed and I'm pretty sure my eyes are red and puffy. I feel somebody sit down next to me, probably the voice who asked if I was ok. What a stupid question. I'm crying in a cemetery, of course I'm not alright. "Who was it?" He asks. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who he's talking about.

"My brother, Joe. He died two years ago while fighting some stupid war in which he had no business. He was stupid, he willingly went and got himself blown into a million pieces." I cringe at how cold I sound when describing my brother's last minutes but I can't help it. He left me too soon. Who's going to scare my potential boyfriends away, who's going to beat them to a pulp when they break my heart? Who's going to keep me safe now? He left me. "He went back to help some people after an explosion, they didn't realize there was another bomb and seven people died along with him. So stupid.." I sob.

"I don't think that makes him stupid. Sounds like he was a hero to me." I can feel my anger reaching its boiling point. I turn to glare at this insensitive stranger and to give him a piece of my mind but stop when I recognize him. "So many people are afraid of death, there's nothing wrong with that, it's completely normal but um, very few people are willing to go against it. I don't think there's anybody who would take on death just for fun, well, maybe certain... uh, jackasses, I believe they're called?" I laugh, an honest to goodness laugh. It catches me off guard so I just nod. "Well, with some exceptions, not many people would face off against death for fun because nobody wants to die, right? Then, there are times when people are going to die but they don't have to. I mean, sooner or later they're going to die because we all die but not at that moment. Wait, that came out wrong. I'm sorry, I mean that they don't have to die because it's not their time even though, um, well..." He takes a deep breath and I notice his ears are slightly turning pink which makes me laugh again and he looks at me with a shy, nervous smile.

"I think I lost you after the jackasses." I say with what I hope is an encouraging smile. He accepts it and continues with whatever he's trying to say.

"What I'm trying to say, is that life isn't always safe. There's bad people who live to hurt others just because they can. Then, there are people like your brother, people who decide they won't let the bad people get away with it and do something about it. There was a chance he could have saved those victims from the bad people and he took it."

"But he didn't have to go back in, somebody else could have."

"If it had been you in there, do you think he would have waited for someone else to try and get to you?" Of course not, my brother would have ran in and kept me safe. "A hero sees a life for what it's worth, priceless. If there was a chance those bad people might have come here to hurt you, your brother would have tried to fight them off, right? That's why he signed, to keep you safe. He went back because he wanted to keep them safe as well. He was trying to save somebody elses sister or brother. Am I, uh, making sense?" He asks hesitantly to which I reply with a yes. "Okay. So, you're able to mourn his death without worrying somebody's going to sneak up and kill you because your brother and so many other men and women died fighting for that safety." He's got a point, a very good one. I understand but I also know it's going to be awhile before I completely _understand_.

"I know. I understand what you're saying. It's just days like these make me kind of mad, you know? People are out having a beer with their friends, celebrating today like it's just another day off and they forget about people like my brother. They forget why they're able to celebrate in the first place and I wonder if it was worth it. If my brother did the right thing by signing." He nods in understanding.

"Do me a favor, look straight ahead and tell what you see." I look and frown.

"A man picking his nose? That's gross." He sees what I'm looking at before also frowning and shaking his head. "Oh wow, it must be really stuck up there, he's having trouble taking it out." I laugh at his disgusted face and realize I'm feeling better.

"Gosh not him, the family next to him." He sighs as he rubs his eyes, like _that's_ going to erase the disturbing image. I turn to the family and see a little girl, no older than six setting some flowers down on a grave. She tries to hug the tombstone but her little arms don't reach around it. She gives it a kiss instead before going back to her mom, I assume. "She's going to get a chance to grow up because of what your brother did so yea, I'd say it's worth it." I smile. He's right, Joe would have said it was worth it.

"Thank you. That really helped me out." I stand just as he does the same thing and I offer him a handshake. He accepts it but instead of shaking my hand, he places a slight kiss on it. I really can't help but smile at his gesture. "I'm Lina. Lina Barnes."

"Steve Rogers." He says with a smile but then frowns. "Barnes? That's an interesting last name." I could have stayed quiet but I was never one for staying quiet.

"My great-grandfather was James' cousin. I've heard everything about you. It-"

"Lina? We're leaving, honey. Are you coming with us?" My mom and her perfect timing. I sigh and smile at Steve.

"It was an honor meeting you Mister Rogers. Thanks for helping me out of my little breakdown." I start walking away but then turn back to him. "I know you're alive and all but technically you did die for awhile so thanks for giving your life for me and my family. I really appreciate everything you did and are still doing today." I walk quickly to join my parents, feeling better than I had in these past two years.

"Miss Barnes? If you ever um, need to beat someone, I'm right around the corner." He says nervoulsy and I smile. That's when I realize why he must have said that, had I spoken out loud before? "My team and I, we'll keep you safe." He says with such conviction, I can't doubt his word.

"Thank you." I say before heading off with my parents. If Captain America says my borther's a hero, who am I to disagree? My brother the hero. He always did _try_ to be better than me. I guess he succeeded.

On my way home, I still notice the people laughing, having a good time but this time, I'm glad. Because my brother and so many others before him, died to make it possible.

_Thank you Joe._

* * *

Once again, this was for Memorial Day. Thank you for your sacrifices, for giving up everything to keep us safe. God bless.

Joe was a real person by the way. I'm not sure how he died, my friend still isn't ready to talk about it in detail but he was still a hero.


End file.
